Consumer electronic device manufacturers and wireless markets are under heavy pressure to reduce costs, increase performance, minimize power consumption, and increase security. Configurability and programmability can aid in achieving these goals. One-time programmable (OTP) memory is one approach that enables configurability and programmability. OTP memory that is area efficient, requires low power, and has high performance, while being reliable and secure may afford a particular OTP memory solution. OTP memory that does not require a high voltage from a charge pump or external power supply may prove particularly useful in achieving the goals. Further, an antifuse device is one type of OTP memory that is programmed by applying an electrical stress that creates a low resistance conductive path, such as a short. Such a short may be achieved by the breakdown of an oxide layer. However, controlling the location of the breakdown in the oxide is critical to reduce electrical variability of the shorted structure.
A need, therefore, exists for methodology for forming an antifuse OTP memory with a low programming voltage, and the resulting device.